Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an inhalation device used to remove, for example, a fluid such as nasal mucus.
Description of the Related Art
Nasal congestion due to excessive secretion of nasal mucus is a symptom of the common cold, rhinitis, and empyema. In general, blowing the nose can settle the nasal congestion. However, in the case of a person who cannot blow his or her nose by oneself, such as an infant, it is necessary for a carer to remove the nasal mucus.
At this time, the use of tissue paper or a swab enables a small amount of nasal mucus to be removed, but it is difficult to remove a large amount of nasal mucus. In view of this, in recent years, inhalation devices that can remove a large amount of nasal mucus by using an electric motor and a pump have been widely used (See, for example, Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (Translation of PCT Application) No. 2010-527636